Optical signals are increasingly being used to communicate between electronic processing elements. In certain applications, large amounts of information need to be processed together, thereby creating a need to process many optical signals. If such processing is to be done electronically, it is necessary to convert large numbers of optical signals to electrical signals, and then to process the resulting electrical information. Particularly if this processing is done with integrated optical receiver arrays, the receiver is subject to interference from a wide range of potential sources. What is desired is an optical receiver having improved interference-rejection capabilities so as to reject the interference arising from various electronic sources.